Skipper's Sick Nurses
by Sandrei20
Summary: The leader penguin is feeling unwell. And he has no other choice but to take a couple of days off. Fortunately, Rico, Private, Kowalski and Marlene are always there for him. Even the lemurs lean a hand:  R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1: I feel sick

**Skipper's sick nurses **

Hope you'll enjoy:)

Rated K: for safety.

**Note:** English is my second language

CHAPTER ONE: I feel sick

By the time he woke up he'd already realized there was something wrong. He didn't feel like his usual self. His muscles were a bit sore, his head was aching and there was an unpleasant feeling deep down in his guts. As if he hadn't been eating for months.

He glanced at the wall clock and gazed at horror. He couldn't have overslept! The sight of Private waddling up and around in the room made him feel even worse. It was up to him to wake up the rest of the team. He was the one who would always get up earlier, set the breakfast and make the plan for the day.

"Private?" he asked, leaning across the bunk and gazing at the youngest penguin. "Why are you up and around already?"

"Dunno, Skippa, just felt like getting up earlier" chirped Private in his childish voice, cherry and optimistic as always. "Would you care for some coffee?" he added, raising a cup of Skipper's favorite catfish coffee from the table.

Skippa just sat in his bunk, evidently confused and somewhat embarrassed. He shook his head and jumped down on the ground to help Private set the table. As he landed on the floor, he staggered a bit and subconsciously held his head with his flippers. Unfortunately it wasn't unnoticed by Private, who immediately waddled up towards his boss, concern and anxiety written all over his face.

"All right there, Skippa?" he asked.

"M'fine" muttered Skipper and smiled involuntarily. "Come on now, let's wake up the rest of the team. Rico!" he jumped up to the second lowest bunk. He shook his comrade's flipper gently. "On your feet, soldier. It's already 8:00 a.m! We've got lots of training to do!"

He received a dreamy moan for an answer. Rico wriggled in his bed sheets and rolled on the over side of the bank, his precious dolly pressed to his feathery chest.

"Now come ooon" muttered Skippa. Suddenly it came down to him this wasn't the way he'd usually act when it came to his comrade's laziness and lack of discipline. He would always grab the megaphone and scream his lungs out, sending all threesome on the floor in a crumpled heap.

There was a short, unpleasant wave of pain in the back of his head.

"No, no, please.. make it go away! Make it go away! I have no time for sickness!" he kept repeating in his thoughts. Meanwhile Kowalski was waking up in his bunk, stretching and yawning.

He jumped on the ground, looked at the clock and gasped in shock.

"Yes, I know" said Skipper, seeing his astonished face. "Dunno what happened. I never used to oversleep. I guess that today is the first time".

"Did you sleep well?" asked Private, considerate and empathic as always.

"Fairly well" muttered Skippa. But he was feeling worse, much worse. The pain didn't seem to go away.

Rico flashed his eyes open and yawned loudly.

"Let's have some breakfast, shall we?" said Skipper and made several wobbly steps towards the table. Suddenly he felt his legs sluing from under him. His eyes went all foggy and there was that terrible wave of nausea that overtook his guts all of a sudden.

He saw a thick stream of vomit escaping through his beak and splashing on the ground right in front of him. The last thing he registered before losing consciousness was Kowalski's flipper shielding Private's eyes and someone's high pitched voice: "Oh my God!" bouncing off the walls.

That voice belonged to Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2: Penguin Tea

CHAPTER TWO: Penguin Tea

Her face was covered with fog. Her green eyes anxious, teary, full of empathy and concern. She wore the same expression when leaning over him down the sewer, after she'd saved him from drowning.

He was too weak to move, but he felt his cheeks blushing from anger and embarrassment. He'd never thrown up in front of a girl before. He knew she caught the sight of him vomiting as he could hear her terrified voice.

"Guys, seems like he's already woke up!" she informed the rest of the team, while dabbing Skipper's forehead with a damp cloth. Skipper collected his strength, craned his neck from the pillow and took a quick look around. He spotted Private cleaning the floor with a mop. Private stopped for a while and sent Skipper a cherry smile.

"No wonder, I puked all over the habitat" thought Skipper and collapsed back on his pillow. It was too much for him to bear. He hated people seeing him in such an awful state. He couldn't stand anybody witnessing his own weakness.

"Feeling better, Skippa?" asked Private, while putting his mop aside.

"Now there it is!" Kowalski's triumphant voice echoed all over the habitat. Skippa looked at the door of the lab and glanced at Marlene questioningly. He didn't feel like talking much – it would cost him too much energy.

"Kowalski has found his Mom's old recipe for a Penguin Tea" informed him Marlene.

Skippa goggled at her.

"Whaa?"

"It's a special kind of a Tea, which fights off nausea and helps collect strength. I'm sure you'll feel much better after drinking it".

Skippa covered himself with a blanket and frowned.

"I hope its taste is bearable enough" he muttered, slightly annoyed. "What kind of ingredients does Kowalski need to make one?"

"Errrmm.. you see.. Kowalski was quite cagy about this one" muttered Marlene, paddling with her paws nervously.

"What do you mean he was cagy?" frowned Skipper.

"Now look, Skipper, will you just calm down. Trust me, we have no intention of poisoning you or something.."

"Long story short, the taste is damn awful, right?" asked Skipper. But a sudden wave of pain in the head prevented him from further arguing. He sank back on his pillow and let out a moan.

"Now, hold it carefully, Rico and pass it to Skipper, okay?" they heard Kowalski's smothered voice. "And try not to spill everything out on your way to his bunk".

"Marbrha!" answered Rico. He got out of the lab, waddled up to Skipper's bed and handed him a cup of Penguin Tea.

Skipper took several sips and goggled his eyes out.

"Sweet Mother McArthur! What the hell is this? It's soo Goddamn bitter!

"It has to be bitter, Skippa" replied Marlene.

"This ain't gonna fly, sister" mumbled Skipper, pushing the cup aside. "There's no way I'm going to drink some more of this hellish tea. Rico, spill it out in the sink!"

But Rico made an oblong: "Na-aaah!", grabbed the cup and placed it back in his leader's flippers, his expression stern and decisive.

"Now pleaaaase guys! I can't drink it anymore! It's a torture!" moaned Skipper. On hearing their conversation, Kowalski waddled up towards his bunk, mysterious smile leaking on his beak. Skipper felt like a sick baby surrounded by parents who keep repeating their immortal line aka: "We know what's best for you, kido" and insist on him to take a medicine.

"I guess we may try to solve this problem otherwise, Skipper" said Kowalski. "How about I put a piece of catfish in your tea, to make it more tasty for you?"

"Now that sounds like a sensible option, Kowalski" muttered Skipper, smiling.

Kowalski went to the fridge, pulled out a plate with a catfish meat, cut off a piece and placed it in Skipper's drink.

"Much better" stated Skipper after taking two more careful sips.

Marlene, Rico, Kowalski and Private sighed with relief.

"Good one for ya, Kowalski" whispered the Otter. "I thought it would be much worse".

They discreetly knocked their fists and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Lemurs to the rescue

CHAPTER THREE: Lemurs for the rescue

Skipper heard his comrade's voices echoing behind the wall. All foursome were sitting in Kowalski's lab, discussing over some medicine stuffs. He felt thirsty, terribly thirsty. And the only thing he could concentrate his thoughts on was a hot cup of his favorite catfish flavored coffee.

He rolled over in his bed and glanced at the table. It was about three meters away from his bunk. Although he felt terribly dizzy and weak he decided to try. He collected his strength, scrambled out of the bed and made few wobbly steps forwards.

He was on his halfway towards the table when he felt a hot, feverish wave bathing his chest from the inside. His eyes went all foggy and he felt his legs sluing from under him. Everything faded into black…

King Julien jumped down on the ground and took a curious peek inside penguin's HQ. On seeing Skipper's unconscious body lying motionless in the middle of the room he gasped and took few steps backwards.

"Maurice!" he turned to his older servant who was still busy climbing down the ladder. "Why is this silly penguin lying on the ground?"

As soon as Maurice had found himself next to his King he took a thorough gaze at the leader Penguin and stated: "Looks like he's lost consciousness, your Majesty!"

"Really? Why?"

"Dunno, maybe he's sick" muttered Maurice, while Mort goggled his eyes out and covered himself with his bushy tail which he usually did when feeling unsafe or terrified.

"Hello, silly penguin!" King Julien leaped up towards Skipper, kneeled beside him and waved his hand in front of the bird's beak. "Why are you taking a nap in the middle of the floor, ha? Your King has a request! And you would do well if you didn't refuse! Because I need to "barrow" some stuffs from your magazine!" seeing that Skipper doesn't respond, he stopped short for a while and squinted his eye.

"Something's wrong with that bird" he stated and turned his face to his servants. He stretched his hands forward, took Skipper by arms and bended him over. "Holy Sky Spirits!" he cried out, seeing Skipper's burning face and foggy eyes. "He IS infected!"

"I wonder where is the rest of the team?" asked Maurice.

"There's no time for that, Maurice! Fetch me a bucket of icy-cold water!" ordered King Julien.

Skipper felt an icy-cold stream of water splashing against his face and startled.

He saw King Julien's face staring at him with curiosity.

"What are you doing here, Ringtail?" he asked, his voice sore and languid. He didn't have enough strength to pull himself from the ground. His whole body was shaking from fever.

Before King Jullien had a chance to respond, Kowalski, Marlene, Private and Rico came out of the lab in Indian file.

"What's with all this noise..?" started Marlene and laid her eyes on Skipper. "Geese! What happened?"  
"I'm fine, Marlene" uttered Skipper, each word pounding in his head like a hammer. "I just wanted to fetch myself some coffee from the table but I must have .. passed out on my way…"

"Oh dear" moaned Private, anxiety and concern plastered on his face.

"Don't you worry, Skipper. We're gonna bring you back to bed right now, and I'll prepare you something to eat" said Marlene. "Seems like you're still too weak to walk up and around on your own".

"But it will pass, Skippa" added Private quickly. "I guess that several days of intensive treatment will do just fine".

"By the way, why are you here?" asked Marlene, watching over the three lemurs attentively.

"Here is some coffee for you" chirped Mort at the same time. All eightsome turned their looks at the youngest lemur, who was holding a copper cup of coffee in his small hands, cherry smile plastered on his childish face.

"Thanks, Sad Eyes" mumbled Skippa, both confused and touched. He received the cup and took several sips. "Feeling much better now" he stated. He then forced himself to sitting position.

"How about some catfish salad, Skipper?" asked Marlene, leaning over him and touching his forehead.

"Love some!" said the leader penguin, gradually regaining the good frame of mind. He then recalled about the lemurs having some request, so he turned to King Julien and asked:

"What was that you wanted, Ringtail?"

"Ermm.. I wanted to ask If you've got a pump. I need to repair my Bouncy Bounce" said King Julien, paddling with his fingers.

"No problem. Rico!"

Rico gurgled out a brand new, green pump and handled it to King Julien, with big green shining on his beak.

"Why thank you, Mohawk- Penguin!" cried the King of Lemurs.

Marlene smiled under her nose and made her way towards the kitchen. Meanwhile Rico and Kowalski lifted Skipper up from the ground and led him towards his bunk.


	4. Chapter 4: King Julien's Fruit Salad

_Thanks guys, for your lovely comments, it really helps me a lot and encourages me to continue with my work!_

_Nooow, King Julien enters the scene :P again! What for? Read and check!_

CHAPTER 4: King Julien's Fruit Salad

Marlene was just about to serve dinner for Skipper when they both heard a loud voice coming out from upstairs. They saw all sorts of fruits: bananas, coconuts, pineapples and pears, falling down on the ground one after another.

Skipper didn't have to wait for King Julien to appear, he already knew who was the cause of all the commotion.

"Ringtail!" he cried, pressing his flipper to his aching forehead. "What is it this time? Throwing fruits all over our HQ? What has got into you? Seriously, Marlene, that monkey is going crazier by each day!"

"He-heeeh! No one, I mean NO ONE can beat me up in my marvelous fruit supply!" stated King Julien, jumping down on the ground. "Maurice!" he shouted, his head turned towards the entrance . "Hurry up a little, okay? We've got some work to do!"

"Coming, Your Majesty!"

"Guys, guys, I think you owe us some explanation!" said quickly Marlene. She put Skipper's plate aside and leaped up towards the lemurs. "What's with all this mess?"

"For your information, Pretty Otter Lady" started King Julien, haughty expression plastered on his face. "We are just about to start our famous "King Julien's Fruit Salad Treatment".

"Woo, woo , woo.. wait a minute, what are you talking about, what.. Salad Treatment?"

"That silly penguin – friend of yours got sick, right?" continued King Julien. "Therefore I want you to know, that the only way to put him back on his feet is to treat him with my own "King Julien Fruit Salad". It's tasty, it's healthy, it's got all sorts of vitamins. And I know the recipe! So, will you excuse us!" he pulled Marlene away and made his way towards the table, Maurice and Mort following him. Mort was stooping under the weight of a kitchen knife, while Maurice was carrying a basket full of raisins, nuts and figs. Before Marlene had a chance to respond, all threesome had already made themselves comfortable round the table.

Marlene sent Skipper a desperate look. She didn't have a clue what was going on. But Skipper just sat in his bunk, watching over the lemurs in silence, his eyes goggled out.

"Marlene, would you please lead me a hand, there are too much things for one person to take care of!" barked King Julien.

Marlene looked at Skipper again.

Not a single word of protest came out of his beak, so she reluctantly set off to help the lemurs.

"Maurice! Bring me the knife!" ordered King Julien. "I need to cut this silly coco-nut into half!"

"Just one question, Julien" asked Marlene few minutes later, when Julien was fighting with a pear.

"All you want to do is to make some fruit salad - do you really need to use Skipper's HQ for this goal?"

" We don't have the kitchen, silly Otter" muttered King Julien without even raising his head from the pear. "Besides, we already had in plans to pay him a visit".

He squeezed his pear too hard – a thick, orange stream of juice splashed against Marlene's face.

"Darh! Watch it man!" she barked, her eyes covered with pear's sweet muss. He turned her face towards Skipper ; he was doing his best not to burst out in laughter.

"Nice face mask, Marlene" he commented loudly.

"Enjoying yourself over there, Skippa?" she barked out in anger, violent blush leaking on her face. Skipper stopped laughing, dropped his head and smiled apologetically.

"Mort, fetch me a handkerchief" she muttered to the youngest lemur.

"Why won't you pull yourself together, Marlene?" commented King Julien fuzzily. His nonchalant remark only stirred up her anger. "Women" he muttered under his nose.

Marlene balled her paws into fists, but said nothing. She didn't want to kick a row in front of Skipper.

They continued their work in peace now, chopping and cutting fruits into small pieces. When the salad was ready, Maurice poured some grape mash all over the plate and decorated it with raisins, nuts and figs.

"Teheeeh! No one can deny it, I truly AM a master!" said King Julien, clasping his hands together and watching over his salad with delight. "Marlene, what do ya think about my abstract pineapple – pear- apple composition?

Marlene leaned over the plate and took a peak.

"Looks interesting" she nodded.

"Hey, you silly penguin, the salad is ready!" cried King Julien to Skipper who was napping in his bunk, wrapped in bed sheets. Marlene stole a glance at the penguin and realized he looks really cute and cuddly. She barely ever got a chance to see him sleeping. There was a couple of times when she was forced to invade their HQ in the middle of the night due to some emergencies, like flood in the habitat, or two, angry, bloodthirsty badgers, chasing her all over the zoo.

Skipper lifted himself on his arm and rubbed his eyes dreamily. By the time he regained full consciousnees, King Julien was already kneeling beside him, his hands holding a plate of salad. Skipper goggled his eyes out, glanced at the lemur, then again at the salad.

"You really made this one.. for me?" he asked both astonished and touched.

"But of course, you silly penguin" replied King Julien, watching over his fingertips. "No dish, I mean NO DISH can equal with my Kingly Fruit Salad. It has been given special powers by the Sky Spirits!"

Skipper chuckled under his beak and asked Marlene to bring him a fork.

Meanwhile Private, Rico and Kowalski returned from shopping. They gazed at the fruits, wallowing on the floor. Skipper smiled under his beak and waved towards his comrades

"Everything's under control, soldiers!" he said.

A couple of minutes later, the whole group was sitting round the table, talking, bantering and wolfing down King Julien's Fruit Salad.


	5. Chapter 5: Magnesium, TV and thermometer

CHAPTER 5: Magnesium, TV and thermometer

It wasn't long after he'd woke up from a long, pleasant nap when he suddenly realized it was Friday, the 14th of July. And two new episodes of his favorite program, "Japanese Karate Penguins" were supposed to be aired in less than five minutes!"

"Penguin Katakana and Penguin Hiragana are having a fight today! The great Emperor Kanji has to announce the winner" he gasped, while searching through the summary in a TV magazine Rico had bought for him. "There is no way I would miss it!"

He put the magazine aside, scrambled out of the bed and jumped on the floor. He staggered a little bit and supported his flipper against the cold wall. He still felt a little wobbly but thanks to Marlene's and Julien's treatment his condition had improved a great deal since last two days. He felt strong enough to spend some time outside bed.

But first he decided to prepare himself some popcorn. " Seems like I've gained this unhealthy habit from Rico" he chuckled to himself while searching for a saucepan. "But hey, one of two portions of popcorn won't make any harm".

When the popcorn was ready, he grabbed the bowl, pulled out a can of his favorite Dizzy Penguin drink and waddled up towards the TV. He was half on his way, when an oblong plate, full of King Julien's Fruit Salad caught his eye. He smiled under his beak, turned on his heel and leaped up towards the kitchen table.

Marlene pushed the door open and stole a quick glance around Penguin's HQ.

"Come on, Penguin Hiragana, let's kick his butt! Stay alert, stay alert, he's right behind you! Pull yourself together soldier!"

She goggled her eyes out and gazed at the TV corner. Her patient was sitting on a pillow in front of the screen, waving his flippers like a crazy. She spotted a bowl of popcorn, and a small plate of King Julien's salad. She noticed that only the grapes remained untouched. Several cans of Fizzy Penguin drink were wallowing on the floor nearby.

"Yeah! That was a hell of a kick!" cried Skipper. He was so sucked into the movie, he didn't even notice Marlene approaching him quietly from behind.

"Skippa, what are you doing?" asked Marlene all of a sudden, making the leader penguin jump up in shock. He dropped the can on the floor and spilled his drink.

"Marlene!" he gasped, evidently annoyed. "Do you really have to give me a start like this?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" continued Marlene, her voice both stern and considerate.

"Na-aah!" replied Skipper fuzzily, before gluing himself to the TV screen again. "Just look at this! Hiragana really IS a skilled fighter!"

"Skipper, I would like to remind you that you're not fully healed!" Marlene leaned over her friend to feel his forehead. "And, oh my God, you're still burning up a little! It's time to take your temperature!"

"Geroff! I'm perfectly fine!" said Skipper, squirming away from her touch.

"Nooow, I won't let myself be shooed away that easily!" muttered Marlene, resting her paws on her hips.

"Stop harassing me, Marlene! I'm sick all right? Justas you said, I need some rest and entertainment! So why won't you leave me an peace?"

"Skipper if you keep acting like this, I'm afraid I will have to use brute force!" remarked Malrene, searching in her pockets for a thermometer.

"Sweet and naïve, sister. All my money to see YOU using a bru-… before he had a chance to finish the sentence, Marlene grabbed him from behind with one hand and thrust a thermometer inside his beak.

"Now please hold still, Skipper dear" she said calmly. "It will take some time for your temperature to show up. Try not to make any violent moves for the next two minutes, okay?"

Skipper let out a quiet grunt, but stayed calm. He turned his eyes again on the TV screen, narrow, silver thermometer sticking out of his beak.

Two minutes later, Marlene rejoined him.

"Okay, Skippa, show it to me."

Skipper let out a relieved sigh and handed the thermometer to Marlene.

"Well, it's definitely lower then yesterday, but you should still watch out. Anything over here to keep you warm? " she took a quick glance around the HQ and spotted Private's woolly blanket with lunacorns, wallowing in the corner.

"I guess Private wouldn't mind" she muttered. She walked up towards Skipper and wrapped the blanket around his body. "There, it should help. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to prepare you a magnesium drink.

"Magnesium drink?" gazed Skipper. "What the hell?"

"It helps you regain strength, Skipper. At least two cups of drink with magnesium a day are required."

"Now you're really going overboard with it, sista" muttered the leader Penguin, following Hiragana's each punch and kick with glittering eyes.

"Oh yeah? Guess what I've got over here!" sang Marlene. Skipper reluctantly turned his head back and gasped. "You give this remote control back to me!" he barked in rage.

"No magnesium, no TV" announced Marlene fiercely, hiding the pilot behind her back. "Your decision, dear".

Skipper let out a deep sigh and dropped his head.

"All right, fine, you win. I'll drink it".

Marlene smiled and walked up towards the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Skipper was sipping the drink from his favorite cup, watching the second new episode. He suddenly stopped short, squeezed the cup in his flippers and felt his heart whomp.

"Was it just a delusion.. or did she call me "her dear"?"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm always there for you

CHAPTER 6: I'm always there for you

Marlene was on her way towards her HQ, when she suddenly stopped short and gulped. She listened carefully to the pace of her heart and took a nervous glance around. The whole zoo was bathed in darkness – although there wasn't a single soul to be seen around, she had this unpleasant feeling deep down her guts that somebody was spying on her.

Yeah, something was definitely out of order here. Something, that posed a serious threat to her own safety. It was the first time she'd ever got this feeling. Maybe because she used to spent a great deal of time by penguins' side, particularly by.. Skipper's..

She shivered at the very memory of him and rubbed her cold fur. Suddenly she heard a loud rustle of leaves from behind and before she had a chance to make a move, she felt someone's fury body colliding with her back.

The badger sisters.

They knocked her on the ground, barking in rage.

"We ain't done with you yet, you silly otter!" said the older sister, baring her sharp teeth.

"What is it you want from me?" cried Marlene, fear and shock written all over her face. She jumped aside from the path and pressed her paws against her whomping heart.

"Do you really think we're gonna consign everything to oblivion without settling the bill? ha?" spat the younger badger in her usual aggressive intonation. "The way you used to treat us here was an absolute disgrace! But then you went all weepy and ran away begging your friends for help, ha? Making them believe how maltreated and terrorized you were! But your friend is nowhere to be seen now, ha? You pitiful coward!

Marlene jumped back and started to run as fast as she could; As she was jumping over the bushes, boughs, and all sorts of hazards that stood on her way, she began to pray for the Lord to sent her some rescue. Any kind of rescue.

"After her!" she heard Stacy's angry bark.

Malrene began to lose strengths. She started to pant loudly. Where on earth should she go right now? Dive in the lake, climb up the tree? Whatever direction she would take, those mental badgers would always follow her.

Skipper wriggled uncomfortably in his bed sheets and rolled on the over side of the bunk. The fever was still tormenting him. He felt blood pounding in his veins like a pump. But was it just the fever that made him incapable of falling asleep that night? Or was it something worse?

He suddenly sat up straight in his bed, his heart pounding like crazy. She WAS in trouble. And she desperately needed help. There's no time for him to waist. Skipper jumped down on the ground and was just about to climb up the ladder when he heard a strange, hollow noise behind him. He glanced back. A blue, lunacorn plushie was lying on the ground. Private must have had dropped it when rolling on his back.

"Luunacorn" he heard his sad, childish voice muttering. Skipper leaned over, grabbed the plushie, waddled up towards Private's bunk and carefully placed the toy back in his comrade's flippers. He then took the rim of Private's woolly blanket and covered him with it.

"Sleep well, soldier" he whispered and made his way towards the entrance.

FLASHBACK:

_All foursome are standing in front of her, encouraging her to take part in their Snowcone's mission._

"_Look guys, look.. I was BORN in captivity. I've never ever set foot outside, okay?_

"_I ensure you Marlene, nothing bad is going to happen to you, as long as we're by your side"_

_Rico nods his head with alacrity._

_That warm smile.. these beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes. Like an extensive ocean, full of unsolved mysteries…_

END OF FLASHBACK:

But now he was sick, recovering in his warm, military bunk.

"Skippa"… whispered Marlene, bitter tears forming in her eyes. She was on the verge of exhaustion but the fear of badgers forced her to continue her escape. "Please, help me… They're gonna get me sooner or later.. I have nowhere to go.. I .. I can't run any longer"…

Something told her to look up. She raised her head towards the brick wall and gazed. There was a penguin-shaped silhouette shining in the darkness. Her heart sank.

"Skipper!" she let out a loud cry, full of joy, pain and hope.

"Everything is under control, sista!" she heard his characteristic commando voice. He made several imposing saltos in the air and landed right in front of the badgers who were just about to target Marlene from behind. It didn't take much time for him to finish the job. After being sent fleeing across the sidewalk, the twosome continued to pitch forward in panic, moaning, their tails curled up between their legs.

Before Marlene had a chance to pull herself back together, she felt Skipper's warm flippers taking her by arms.

"You're okay, Marlene?" he whispered.

"My ankle hurts badly… "said Marlene, her voice trembling uncontrollably. "I guess I must have sprained it when knocking against the tree bough.."

"There, there, Marlene.. I'm gonna bring you back to your HQ and take care of your leg. Don't you worry". He picked her up in bridal stile and started to make his way across the main path, his steps careful and balanced.

"You're still feverish.." she mumbled, feeling dizzier by each minute.

"Nah.. it's nothing.. relax, Marlene"… he calmed her down.

Marlene rested her head on his muscular chest, closed her eyes, and let out a big sigh.


	7. Chapter 7: Skipper, Marlene and Mort

CHAPTER 7: Skipper, Marlene and Mort

Skipper carefully placed Marlene on her bed and took care of her injured ankle.

"Any better?" he asked, while wrapping her sore foot with white bandages.

"Much better Skipper, thank you" replied Marlene. She was making the most of herself not to wriggle.

"It's nothing serious. " he added. "The pain will go away in no time. It's just a small gash."

Marlene suddenly felt ashamed. She dropped her head and fixed her eyes on the ground. "Skipper must have received plenty of those when he was in the army" she thought.

Skipper raised himself from the ground and sat on the bed right next to Marlene.

"I'll stay with you, don't worry" he said.

"You.. you will?" gazed Marlene, both shocked and thrilled.

"There's no way I would leave my precious little sista in need" remarked Skipper, pulling out a soft, violet pillow for Marlene to lie her head on. "Come on, make yourself comfortable. Anything to drink?" he stopped short when he suddenly heart a childish cry coming from the outdoors.

Marlene straightened herself up and stared at the entrance.

"It sounds like Mort!" she stated, straining her hears.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" muttered Skippa and waddled up towards the corridor. He pushed the door open, leaped towards the brick wall and jumped over it. As soon as he'd found himself outside Marlene's habitat he took a thorough look around to investigate the source of crying. It appeared to be coming from pond areas. He waddled up towards the pond and spotted a small, lemur-shaped silhouette, snuggling against the tree trunk. The sound of poor child's crying made his heart twist.

He approached the kid and leaned over him:

"What's wrong, Sad Eyes? What are you doing here, all by yourself in the middle of the night?"

"They 're still after me! They're after me!"sobbed Mort, clutching the tree trunk with his small paws convulsively. "They've been chasing me all over the zoo!"

"Who are you talking about?" Skipper raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Sour Apple and Evil Pie!" wailed Mort, tears streaming down his fury cheeks.

On hearing this, Skipper suddenly realized Mort was talking about two villains from his favourite manga comic: "Black Monkey's Revenge". He'd been always telling King Julien, these kind of magazines are NOT suitable for kids in Mort's age. Mostly because of violent scenes.

But as for now it became crystal clear that Mort must have had a bad dream. He often used to have difficulties with distinguishing dream from reality. Just like now.

"There, there soldier. It was just a nightmare. No one is here to harm you, you're absolutely safe" he said calmly and patted Mort on the head.

"Come on, let me take you back to your habitat"

"I don't want to go there" wailed Mort again. "They may be hiding over there! They might have cocooned themselves behind King Julien's throne or inside the volcano".

Skipper gave it some thought and decided to take Mort along to Marlene's habitat and let him stay overnight. It was no use to try to convince the kid to go back to his own habitat since he was so paranoid about meeting his fictional enemies. After all, he was still a child.

He took Mort in his arms and started to make his way towards habitat. He still felt a little dizzy, but kept walking.

"Marlene, would you mind If we let him stay overnight in your habitat?" he asked several minutes later.

"Of course I wouldn't" replied Marlene, watching over Mort's face with concern. Mort fell asleep in Skipper's arms. The leader penguin was making his best not to wake the poor child up, so he carefully seated himself right next to Marlene and rested his back against the wall. Marlene suddenly felt her eyelids falling down uncontrollably. On seeing this, Skipper stretched a warm, woolly blanket all over her body.

"Sweet dreams, Marlene. Sleep well" he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Skippa dear" muttered Marlene fuzzily and her head suddenly slid off of the pillow and landed on Skipper's chest. The leader penguin flushed violently but said nothing. Instead he pulled out his free flipper, wrapped it around Marlene's arms and pulled the otter closer to himself.

Exhaustion and dizziness eventually took toil on him and five minutes later he passed out as well. A while later, all threesome were sleeping soundly, cuddled together in the niche, their breaths regular and calm.


	8. Chapter 8: Fully healed now

CHAPTER 8: Fully healed now

As soon as Skipper had woke up from a long, deep dream he realized his pain in the muscles, fever and exhaustion were all gone. Surprised, he pressed his flipper against his forehead to make absolutely sure. Yes. The temperature was stable. No rosy cheeks, no headache.

He took a peek at Marlene and Mort. They were both awakening, stretching and yawning .

"How are you feeling, Skipper?" asked the otter as she rested her sleepy eyes at the leader penguin.

"Never better" assumed Skipper and he really found himself meaning this. "What about your leg?"

"I feel no more pain in my ankle, so I guess that the gash is already healed" stated Marlene, watching over her bandaged foot. She then goggled her eyes out and looked at Skipper once again.

"But honestly, Skipper you DO look like a reborn! Did Kowalski give you some pills or whatever?"

"No pills, sister" smiled Skipper.

"That's odd" muttered Marlene. "You spent a great deal of time outdoors yesterday, searching for me, fighting the badgers and then walking me home in a cold, windy night. And you were still a little feverish. I would expect you to feel ten times worse right now!"

Skipper smiled mysteriously under his nose. "I guess there's a way to explain this matter, Marlene" he thought to himself. But he didn't want to speak it out loud in front of her. At least not right now.

He still remembered the day when Kowalski caught a mild case of flu. He would lie in his bunk for hours, covered with three warm blankets, moaning and whining about how cruel his life was, his face miserable and pale. "Private was glued to the TV screen watching some programs about ocean animals" recalled Skipper. "When Kowalski caught a glimpse of a certain female dolphin, jumping out of the water, he let out a high-pitched scream, dropped his tea, scrambled out of the bed and leaped towards the TV, exclaiming to all and sundry, that the dolphin looked exactly like Doris. He then seemed to have completely forgotten about his sickness. And yes.. his condition did improve afterwards. Not only did he regain good frame of mind, but he also started to eat again. Now there, Marlene, I guess I already know the answer. The reason why I'm feeling much better now is because I've spent the whole night by your side".

He felt Marlene wriggling uncomfortable in her bed sheets. She rested her chin on his feathery chest and sent him a long, melancholic look. Just as if she read his thoughts.

"Skipper" she whispered, her big, green eyes still fixed on his own, sapphire ones.

Her eyelids closed slowly, her lips forming in a mouthful grimace. Skipper had no doubts about what was she waiting for. He took a deep breath, then leaned slightly over… he felt Mort's delicate paws pulling him by his free flipper.

"Where's the loo?" he asked in his childish voice.

Marlene flashed her eyes open in shock and raised her head from Skipper's chest. A violet blush leaked on Skipper's face. They just both stared at Mort, puzzled, confused and frustrated, incapable of uttering a single word.

Mort widened his black eyes, curled up in two and grabbed his bushy tail in his paws as if sensing he'd just spoiled their intimate moment.

"Never mind, I'll find it myself. Keep going" he tweeted, and before Marlene and Skipper had a chance to response , he jumped out of the niche and leaped quickly towards the corridor, chuckling and giggling like a naughty schoolgirl.

THE END

_Aaaaand? How did you like it? XD Couldn't restrain myself from putting a bit of a Skilene moment here, teheh, no beating, please! (shields her face with Kowalski's clipboard)_


End file.
